


Dead Man's Party

by i_amthecosmos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, OT5, Open Relationship, Orgy, haunted house au, ordinary life au, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction work at a haunted house. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PWP based on a prompt I found late one night.

Louis knew there was a long list of decisions that led to him being seasonal work at a haunted house, and right now, he was glad for every single one of them. 

Because _Goddamn_ , this was the life. Scaring the piss out of teenagers on dates just made him so fucking cheerful he kept getting admonished by LIam for smiling too much on the job. Considering that he was a walking jump scare in zombie makeup, it was a bit of a problem. No matter that the haunted house was cold and airy and fuck it was freezing. He loved every bit of it. 

“Hey,” a deep voice said in his ear, and he knew it was Harry. Harry was a weird as fuck kid who was going to art school, but he was taking a gap year to tool around and have some fun. It was Harry’s first year at the attraction-Louis had been here almost since the beginning. Harry was done up as a scary magician with a severed head in his hand and a ton of fake blood. It was a good costume, Louis had to admit. Lots of people were scared of magicians, it turned out.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be at your station?” Louis could hear the next group of excited teens stumble towards them. “Go back, you have to get this bunch.” They were yelling and squealing, having a great time, and Louis just wanted to put the fear of god in them. 

“Alright Lou, see you at closing.” Harry slipped away, and Louis got himself ready as the next marks came by. He had to wait for the exact moment-horror was all about timing. Just when the first one was almost on him, he jumped out of his hidey-spot, and grimaced, covered in stage blood and makeup.

“ARRGGGHHHHHH!” 

The kids collapsed in shrieks and ran, heading straight for Harry and his severed head. Louis popped back to wait on the next bunch, laughing where nobody could see. He could hear Harry’s spiel-“I need a new assistant! To help me with my next trick! This is my previous one!” Louis giggled as he heard fresh shrieks at the clearly fake severed head. Then he grabbed a bottle of water, taking a quick swig. The next group would be by any minute now. 

…

As much as Louis loved his job, six straight hours of jumping and screaming was a hard gig, and every night, he was exhausted and nursing a scratchy throat. He ambled to the backstage part of the haunted attraction, got a cup of tea, and headed to the mirrors to take off his makeup.

“Anyone get punched tonight?!” That was Debbie, a tiny girl who played a killer doll. “I made one girl scream so loud her boyfriend almost whacked me.” Debbie had half her makeup off, which made her look even creepier. Louis saluted her with his tea. 

“I had some bloke ask me out,” Jessie said. “Right after I made him scream, it’s so bloody weird.” They all laughed, for some people getting scared was almost foreplay. Louis felt someone behind him, and looked in the mirror to see Harry’s reflection.

“It’s a good thing we’re normal,” Harry said. Louis got up and they moved to an old couch sat up across from the makeup mirrors.

“For some degrees of that, yes,” Louis said. He saw Liam behind him then and turned around. “Did anyone catch me smiling this time, Li?” 

“Nope, no complaints on you tonight,” Liam said, and he sat on the other side of Louis. Liam ran the place, and every year he had to think of new and better scares to get people coming in. This year there was a loose ‘imagination/magic” theme, which explained Harry’s magician costume, and also Zayn’s. Zayn was a Mad Hatter with a blood-soaked suit. He had painted the set for the Alice in Wonderland room as well. Zayn did this gig in between his double major of Art and English. 

Louis threw an arm around Liam, and Liam cuddled him in. “You like Harry?” Liam whispered in his ear, and Louis saw Harry muffle a giggle out of the corner of his eye. Liam couldn’t be subtle if his life depended on it. 

“Might as well use your indoor voice Li, Harry heard you.” Liam looked embarrassed and was probably going to start apologizing, so Louis just looked over at Harry. “Sorry, my manager boyfriend is kind of a failure at getting new people into the open relationship.” Most of the other haunters had taken their makeup off and headed out, and the ones who were still around, well, they wanted in on the action too.

“Oh, is that right?” Harry’s grin was bigger now. “Open as in, anybody, or…?”

“Tends to just be me and Zaynie, but Louis likes looking at you,” Niall said, still wiping off his makeup. Niall had been here three years despite being the least scary person ever. He acted as the guide and MC, leading the marks for the first couple of scares and setting the mood before going to get the next batch. He was the only person who grinned more than Louis.

“Thank you Niall. You keep that up and you’ll be left on your lonesome instead of joining with the rest of us. Haunting season’s almost over, you’ll have to go back to your pre-k job without any good memories.” Louis said, glaring at him.

“I have plenty of good memories, thanks,” Niall said. “I have some great ones just from me and Zayn in his car before we even started today.” Niall winked at Zayn, who looked a bit smug.

“Oh god, don’t get arrested,” Liam moaned. “I’ll have to bail you out, and then I can’t keep this little knobhead in the style he’s become accustomed to.” He punctuated that with a sweet kiss to Louis’s neck.

“Shut up, I work during the off season.” He did, mostly for Liam. Liam had other business ventures as well as running the haunt, but that one was his clear favorite. Louis felt hands on his shoulders, and looked around to find Zayn. Niall and Harry were talking now, Harry looking over Niall’s cute little body. Things looked like they were going well.

“Hey,” Zayn said, and he leaned down to press a kiss on Louis’s cheek, and then moved to do the same to Liam. Zayn had been Liam’s first-ever boyfriend, and after a couple of years apart, they were back, but not as a monogamous couple anymore. Louis didn’t know all of Zayn’s business, but apparently he was seeing others at school. 

Meanwhile, now Louis was Liam’s steady, his main boyfriend. He never looked the type to be in an open relationship, but there you are, Louis supposed. He never thought he would be in one either. But with Zayn’s hand curled around his arm and Liam sitting close, he had no regrets at all.

…

“So where are we going?” Niall said as Liam cut off the lights and locked the place up. Some of the other employees were in the parking lot, and they waved as they headed to Liam’s car. “Your place? And I can follow on me bike if that’s okay. It’s kind of a tight fit, five of us.” 

“It’s not far,” Liam said. “My house is three blocks down, we can walk if you want, there’s five of us. Nobody will mess with us.” Harry flexed and Louis meant to laugh, but the size of Harry’s bicep just made him kind of drool instead. 

They walked to Liam’s place, which was also Lou’s place. Louis had moved in with Liam shortly after meeting him, and then worked for him. It wasn’t exactly a marriage, but it was close. He was quiet as they headed home, Harry and Zayn doing most of the talking while Niall biked next to them. Liam took Louis’s hand and squeezed it.

“You okay?” he whispered, and Louis nodded, walking close with him. He liked how solid Liam was, both in body and temperament. They were walking to an orgy as if it was the most natural thing to do after work. To them, it wasn’t far off.

They made it home in a few minutes, and Liam touched the thing on his phone to turn the lights on, getting his key. Zayn was still standing with Harry, and Louis pulled Niall in. “Bring your bike in,” he said to Niall, who nodded. “Relax, we’ve done this before, no need to be nervous.” Niall could be a bit of a worry-wort.

“Okay,” Niall said, and Louis watched the tension melt away, just like that. Then they were all going through the open door, Harry toeing off his shoes and leaving them by the front door. Liam pointed toward the bedroom, and they headed that way. 

Soon they were all milling around, not looking at each other or the bed. Louis figured it was up to him to break the ice, so he took his shirt off. “So, do we need more beer? Or does someone want to come here and kiss me now?”

He could hear Liam tut at how brash he was being, but Niall came up and leaned in for a kiss. Louis kissed him back, and went to pull off Niall’s shirt. But someone was already there, and he opened his eyes to see his Liam pulling Niall’s shirt off and tossing it in the corner. 

That got things started. Louis kissed Niall again, hearing muffled noise coming from Harry and Zayn. Louis nuzzled Niall’s neck, and down to his chest. Liam had one hand on Niall’s hip, the other playing with his nipples. Niall was already flushed and looked like he was ready to come apart.

“Easy Horan. Don’t want you to come too soon, do we? Want to strip and get on the bed?” Louis took a step back, and Liam let go. Niall looked confused for a minute, but then he started pulling his kit off. Louis did the same, looking over at the other two. Harry and Zayn were seemingly in their own world, Harry pushed against the wall while Zayn kissed him.

Louis got in bed with Niall, curled up next to him. Liam got in on the other side, and they both started nuzzling and touching Niall. Louis liked all of the teasing, but soon he had mercy on Niall and slid down to play with his cock. Niall made a muffled squeak when Louis mouthed at the head, and he looked up to see Liam kissing him hard.

Louis smirked, and then got back to work, Liam tossing a condom in his direction. He put it on Niall and then started sucking his cock for real. Niall whimpered and bucked, but Louis held him down with one arm. until Louis felt the bed dip and saw Liam knee-walking to get another condom. 

“You gonna fuck his mouth, hon?” Louis said, and Harry looked over. Zayn and Harry were on the floor now, Harry straddling Zayn. Niall looked up too, face flushed. 

“If he’s okay with it, yes,” Liam said. Niall nodded and Louis went back to sucking him. He could hear Zayn and Harry have a just-audible conversation that led to Harry taking a condom from the bedside table as well. 

Louis opened his eyes so he could see his boyfriend get in position for Niall to swallow his cock. Louis had to smile-his life was so weird. Then he went back to sucking Niall’s cock, hearing the wet noises he was making around Liam’s. 

Before too long, Niall spasmed and came, Louis sucking him around the condom. When He pulled off, he moved up so he could watch Liam feed Niall his cock. 

“Come down here and join us,” Harry yelled out, and he saw Harry riding Zayn on the floor, and Louis had to admit it looked good. But he stayed up for a bit, listening to Niall choke on Liam’s cock. 

“Is he okay?” Liam looked over at Louis, then down at Niall, who had his lips wrapped around Liam, not budging despite how dire he sounded.

“I think so,” Liam said. “He gets huffy if I start to pull back.” Louis kissed Liam quickly, tongue sliding over his, then went down to see how Zayn and Harry were doing.

“You’re going to get carpet burn, you should get on the bed.” 

“Nah,” Zayn said. “Don’t care if I do or not.” 

“You say that now,” Louis said as he grabbed another condom and came over to where they were. Harry was right there, grinding on Zayn, so Louis put the condom on and stood near him. Maybe he grabbed the back of Harry’s head as well. Either way, Harry didn’t mind at all sucking Louis while moving on Zayn. Zayn looked up at them, eyes heavy-lidded, and Louis had to be careful not to pop off too soon.

From the bed, Louis could hear Liam say “that’s it, that’s it…” and he knew that Liam was coming. He concentrated on Harry’s mouth then, and looking at him. He looked amazing with a cock in his mouth, his green eyes a bit watery. Harry made a whimpering noise, and that was it, so much for holding on-he was coming.

“Could have stood to do that more,” Harry snarked at him while Louis pulled off the condom.

“Shut up, my turn now,” Zayn said, and he gripped Harry’s hips tighter. Louis got back on the bed, curling around Liam, who had his hands full of Niall. Louis kissed Liam’s shoulder blade and he Liam make a soft noise.

“He’s sweet isn’t he?” Louis said in Liam’s ear. “Maybe we could keep him part-time.”

“I can hear you, ya bastard,” Niall said, not sounding upset at all. “I have a real job to get back to in Ireland, I can’t just keep staying with you lot.” 

“You manage to get enough time off to come here,” Louis answered, and then kissed Liam when he turned around for one, a soft kiss. “But we like you. If you want to come visit more, we won’t kick you out of bed.” 

“I didn’t think you would,” Niall said, and Louis wondered if he was really thinking about it. Then he heard a loud groan as Harry came over his hand, Zayn clearly about to finish himself. Niall sat up to watch, and Louis was able to reach out and stroke Niall’s arm. 

Niall looked over, and then dropped his gaze. Louis hoped that he would think about it. He’d been serious about seeing Niall on a more regular schedule. Then he heard Zayn grunt, and Harry was pulling off his cock and walking to the bathroom. Zayn looked a bit peevish. “How’s your back, Zayn?” Louis yelled. “No carpet burn?”

“Fuck off,” Zayn said, and got up with a groan. His back was pretty red, and Louis hoped Zayn found the antibiotic ointment in the bathroom. But for now, Louis had a boyfriend to cuddle with. He put his face in Liam’s neck and drifted off for a couple of minutes.

“Hey.”

Louis didn’t wake up until about the second (maybe the third) time Harry said that. “Can me and Zayn crash in the guest room? We’re pretty knackered. Thanks for inviting us.” 

“Of course you can, that’s why we have it,” Louis said. “Don’t worry. We’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast.” Louis said up , looking for the lamp. Niall was already passed out, and he thought Liam was as well. He turned the light off, and then went back to sleep.


End file.
